Ebony Wings: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 'Christopher ' The plane ride was horrible, the taxi ride wasn't that much better either. The plane ride ittself was a thrill, the thought of being up so high made adrealin pump through every blood vessel in his body. It was stupid when said out loud, but he felt...powerful. Unfortunately, the adrealin did not help his ADHD. He was restless all the way through. The side effect of the adrealin however, made him tired near the end of the flight. "I can't wait to get to wherever that letter told me to go. I hope they have a place to crash." He said to himself. He saw he old woman beside him, bolt up in alarm. "D-did you just say crash?!" Thinking nothing of it, replied. "Yeah." She got up and walked to a nearby stewardess, he couldn't hear her speak but her gestures set one clear message; Alarm. "Well bloody hell." He moaned. Long story short, the stewardness confronted him. He explained what he meant, saying that it was a figure of speech and that he wasn't trying to crash the plane. They eventually moved him from the old woman. The old woman looked at him and shook her head in complete disappointment. It took every ounce of self-control for him to not retaliate in any way. The taxi driver...cab driver, whatever these Americans call them, wasn't exactly a friendly person. In simple terms, she was a racist. Immediately, the driver commented....no she nickpicked at the fact that he had dark tanned skin and the fact that he had arabian heritage. She made a 'joke' when she asked him if he was going to blow up another tower and scream to the almighty 'alah'. "My patience with you is going to blow if you don't keep quiet." He finally snapped. "And I'm not arabic or anything, my name is Christopher." "Oh. I-I'm sorry." She apologized. Of course that was a lie. Aunt Aaira had told him that if he ever needed to visit any western country, he should adopt a more "western" name not because all westerners were racists. The name change was specifically for people like her. 'Christopher' was just the first name to come to mind. The manhattan skyline wasn't much different than at home. Tall buildings that pierced the sky, cars flooded the roads and people carried on with their own lives. Everything was pretty much the same. Christopher wondered if the orphans in America were the same at home. How many children were thrown away by their irresponsible parents or lost their parents in an accident? He didn't thread on it much though. One thing he learned back at home, there was no point to look to the past. Live in the present and look forward to the future. ---- "Thanks for the ride." Christopher said, after the destination was reached. "You take care now dear alright?" The driver said with a care in her voice. Christopher made a mental note as she left on how changing your name could easily alter how someone treats you. True, not all people were rasict like the driver but it was still interesting. He didn't know what he was expecting when he got there. There was a hill in front of him and that was it; so as any normal person would do he climbed it. A single pine tree grew on top the hill and coiling around it was a....dragon? He didn't have much time to dwell on it though as a flying chariot flew from the other side of the hill. Pulling it were a pair of...pegasuses? (pegasi?). "Am I high? Did I fall down climbing this hill while carrying my best friend and being chased by a bull-man who just killed my mom?" He shrugged to himself. It could happen, maybe the stress of it all was just too much. Maybe this dream was just his way of justifying what was happening. "Ow!" He exclaimed after pinching himself. Nope not a dream. This was real. Looking from atop the hill he saw so many things he did not understand. Too many to state and weird to describe. He reached for the note he received again, Want to find out about your family? Take the plane. '' ''~ D No explanation. Christopher also blindly followed the instructions. Now he was here at the place where seemingly where he could find out about his family. "Well then, nothing to lose right?" He said to himself before decided to slide down the hill to meet his "family". Ebony Wings Main Page <---- Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 2|Next Chapter---->]] The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 20:32, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page